Ayda Sampson
Ayda Sampson was a Lawyer at "The Firm" she was the last lawyer hired when The Firm hired and she knew about Phil and Dixie when no else did beside Davis. Ayda sadly died from cancer in season 4 of "The Firm" Personal Life Ayda was young and smart, she loved archery and walks around the park. The Firm Season 1 ep 1 It was a rainy day in Texas as Phil was working on his latest case. Phil looked up at the clock and it was midday. He heard a knock on the door and it was his wife Dixie, no one knew that they were married but some of them knew they had a relationship. "How's the case doing?" "As far as I am concerned this case is lost.." "That's a first." "Not for me.. If anything is possible it means that this case will be over, sooner rather then later." "Any word of Lopez?" "Not yet. You know traffic.." Phil and Dixie then shared a kiss as the door opened. "Am I interrupting something?" "No.. not at all.." said Phil, it was Lopez who arrived late to work. "Sorry I'm late, but I ran into someone and we had a long chat.." "Who?" "She's waiting in the lobby. Better not keep her waiting.." Phil stood up and so did Dixie, they went into the lobby where to Phil surprise he said "Aunt Julia is that you?" "In the flesh my dear boy." "I thought you were in Tennessee?" "I was. But you know the law. The law waits for no one." "I don't disagree with you there.. But why did you come" "You opened this firm a while ago, and I never had the chance to step into. I see you went with the conference room out here and your private offices.. I like." Moran then ran into the room after coming from the street he was soaking wet. "Moran, what is the rush?" "I caught the downpour.. I've never seen it rain like this in years." "If these storms don't let up my flight to Alaska is off." "What's in Alaska?" "huge case. company folding assists and letting people go. The people taking a stand. Its messy, and its the way I like it." said Julia. Phil waved his hand about as a crack of thunder rumbled in the air, but something else rumbled as well. "What was that?" said Phil. "Thunder.. You never heard of it?" "I've heard thunder before.." Phil turned around as he said to someone to check it out. Phil took himself into his office and he sat down with Julia following him, she closed the door as she said "I take it you haven't told anyone." "About?" "The fact you're married!" "Yell it louder, I don't think they heard you in Canada!" "I'm just saying.." Phil put his head down and said "I know that. But look at me, I am in my 40s and she's almost 60. I mean I married a woman 14 years my senior. You know why Julia?" "Why?" "Because after my first marriage someone older was the go. But no one knew the hell that Dixie went through. I protected her from a lot of things, she's a strong woman Julia, but things are better left not said.." "You never told me you got married before Dixie.." "It was a 5 year waste of time.. We were high school sweethearts. We married out of high school.." "Wow.." "I always said the reason we divorced is because of a breakdown of communication. We broke our rule, we dated all throughout year 11 and 12, everyone thought we would be together forever. I guess not. I was 18 and 23 when we divorced.. Never thought I'd find someone else you know. Someone like Dixie.. It was something that was profound. I remember telling dad. He flew off the handle when I said how old she was. That's when I finished law school. 23 years of age." "Your father never understood anything. He still hates the fact that you're both lawyers and that when you take time off you go to Australia.. you go to the farm." "The farm is our place.. He keeps it in check and we go over there every couple of months." Julia cleared her throat and said "Any word on the Troden case?" "No.. he walked again after assaulting a bus driver. We can never get anything to stick with Troden.. Its like the Montoya case, you get one foot in front of the other and then take 5 steps back." Phil rubbed his face. "don't you have a flight to Alaska?" "I do, but what interests me is how composed you are.. I know what Troden did, and yet he keeps walking.." "I'm not composed. I'm stressed. But don't worry, one day something will happen to him." Phil stood up as he went over to the door, when he got a phone call. "Purcell speak.." Phil nodded his head and then said "Oh shit.." Phil hung up the phone as he turned to Julia and said "That was Lomax. The city is on lockdown. A gunman is on the lose." "Oh dear.." said Julia as Phil opened the door and everyone was getting the same call. "This is bad.." Phil then stepped out and said "We need to keep talking. Has anyone seen the person I sent out to look at that noise from before?" just as Phil said that the worker came back in with his hands up. "Oh you have got to be kidding me.." said Phil.. "Everyone on the floor, where I can see you, hands up." Lopez looked up and said "You look awfully familiar.." "Its because its Douglas Newton you idiot.." "Who?" said Moran. "Douglas Newton. The former prime minister of Australia. He resigned from the role after losing his second wife and worked on the Sebour Hospital Board." said Phil. "His wife was the head of Emergency Medicine at Sebour Hospital. Before resigning from there after multiple lawsuits against the hospital closing down." "You've done your homework Mr Purcell." "Of course.. It was legend in many legal circles. There was so much infighting that doctors left, right and centre quit!" "It was legend for a reason." Douglas was holding a handgun as he pointed it at Phil and said "We all have our secrets. Don't we.. Philip.." "I explained to everyone that Troden case. That as a kid he attacked and hurt so many kids.. yet he keeps walking.." "Lack of reason. Those kids were afraid.." Phil lowered his head and said "Then so be it.." Douglas turned around and pushed the worker in front of him. Douglas turned around and walked over toward the door and said "Just so you know.. I am serious.." Douglas pointed and fired at Phil. Hitting him in the leg and causing Phil to lose balance. Phil fell on the floor as everyone saw the injury first hand. "You there, what's he done?" said Douglas. Lopez looked over and said "The bullets lodged itself in the knee. His kneecap is dislocated." Phil was grunting as he said "Don't touch me.. let it go back in itself.." "What happens if it doesnt?" said Moran. "Who cares.." said Phil. Everyone stood back up as Phil was whimpering in pain. "Ah.. The other Purcell.." Douglas was looking at Julia and he walked over to her. "I see your case in Alaska will be delayed.." "Why?" Douglas leaned in and said "Because this evening.. You die.." Julia nodded as she said "Of course. But you're already facing charges of assault with a deadly weapon.. That 5 years right there." "Oh I know.. I spent 14 years listening to lawyers. Sued by my own. You think I dont know that.." Phil then grunted a sigh of relief as his knee went back in. Phil pushed himself up onto the wall and said "Don't think you will get away scott free." "I'm not planning too." the sound of thunder and sirens rang in the air as Douglas pointed his weapon at someone else.. Phil slowly stood up in pain managed to say. "We are a united front. This isn't some hospital board. You're playing with fire.." Phil limped over to the table and said "What do you want?" "Nothing you could give me.." "Oh no... but I'll be the first to say all of us will testify against you. You're going away for a long time." Douglas turned around as he did he aimed the gun at someone else. He was about to fire, Phil leapt over the table and tackled Douglas to the ground.. He struck Douglas several times, before Phil was struck in the gut with a knife. Douglas let out a smile as Phil hit Douglas one more time. Rendering him unconscious. Phil stood up as Dixie said "Phil, you're bleeding.." Phil looked down and said "It appears so.." Phil then collapsed in Lopez's arms as the police came into the room with medics. Phil was taken to hospital and Douglas was taken away as well. 3 days later Phil was given the all clear for a serious knee injury and damage, as the bullet was an entry/exit and didn't require massive surgery and his stab wound wasn't deep, Phil was stitched up and put on crutches. Phil decided to give evidence later that week. "Your honor. The injuries that Mr Purcell received are knife and gun injuries. He was stabbed tackling him to the ground and everyone that day in that firm was attacked. Emotionally and mentally. Not to mention that Mr Purcell here is on crutches after receiving a bullet to the knee.." "I understand the pain, but what makes this attack random?" "The fact that Mr Newton is the former prime minister of another country. The fact he sought out lawyers. That makes it random." Douglas was sitting as he gave evidence before and he was slurring his words but when he sat down he was in the stand for the accused but wasn't talking or moving. "Bring up the accused please.." said the Judge. The lawyer walked over to Douglas and tapped him. Douglas didn't move. "What games are being played here.." said the judge. The lawyer put his fingers on Douglas' neck and said "He's dead Your Honor.." murmurs through the courtroom. A doctor was called in as he confirmed that Douglas had suffered a stroke. "He suffered a stroke Your Honor. It was quick and painless." "Not for the court it wasn't.. Get him out of here.." the doctors removed his body as Adako said "While it is not out of the ordinary to fall asleep in court, it is new to die in one.. These proceedings will cement that Mr Newton acted alone, and blame will be placed on him." Adako banged his gavel as he said "I wish you a quick recovery Mr Purcell." Adako stepped down as he left and went into his quarters. Phil grabbed his crutches as he made his way out and back to The Firm.. Back at the Firm, Phil saw everyone else and they asked "How'd it go?" "Well, if you ever want to get out of legal proceedings.. Have a stroke.." "Excuse me?" said Lopez. Phil turned and said "Newton died, he had a stroke. Died looking into the soul of all in that courtroom.." Phil lowered his head as he said "But we move on. The next case calls us." "The law rests for no one." The Firm Season 4 "A Shock Loss" As Phil went to his office on crutches he opened the door where Ayda was waiting for him, they were both working on his case with Ayda, he said "I just don't know how someone can do this. Leave them with no money and then push for a divorce. This case has been nothing but trouble since the beginning." Ayda then said "Highly unlikely. Many people who get divorced still love each other. Marrying the person you love is a big decision. Divorcing them is another option." Phil rubbed his beard and said "So, I guess you've always known that myself and Dixie have been married.." "I've known for awhile now. You did the right thing by her. You saved her. You made her feel like she belonged." "After everything that happened with her ex-boyfriend she needed to be respected and to know that I wanted to protect her." Phil stood up and leaned over for his crutches and he went over to the coffee machine in his office. "How is that knee of yours going?" "After a 3rd opinion last night, physical therapy is the only option I am considering. No one am I having my kneecap broken and moved to where it should be. I'd rather the option where I am not on crutches for 6 months and the other 6 months learning to walk again. I cant afford that, and with my age there's no point to that." Phil came back over to the table, as Ayda was reading her own file. "What's that.." said Phil. "My medical file." Phil nodded and said "I'll let you read that. This case here, I'm throwing out. it's stupid." Phil reached for the phone and called the number "Hi, Mr Pitt. It's your lawyer Philip Purcell. This case to divorce your wife, and leave her with no money for your kids future is disgusting. And I have been discussing it with my team." Phil then said "If you still love her, you will compromise. That's what marriage is. Yes, I said it. I cant deal with these demands and you are still being charged for services. You want to know why? Charging your own wife $40k for being married to her is pathetic. As I said, you choose the person you marry. You love the person you marry and you make that choice to either remain friends or be so bitter the kids resent you. If you want to call back later with the decision." Phil hung up the phone and moved the folder for the divorce to another table. "Are you willing to tell me, what's in your folder?" Ayda turned the folder around and gave it to Phil. Phil took a look and said "This is your living will. Bunched in with your medical notes." Phil read the medical notes and put the file down before he stood up and said "Cancer? You have cancer.." "Yes.. Been fighting it for 10 years.." "Ten?" "I spent 5 years in remission, but it came back." "Can.. I ask, what type?" "Endometrial." Phil rubbed his face and said "Oh my.. I don't know what to say." "Nothing. You can only have so much of radiotherapy or chemo. Pill popping, being scared... Dying.. Losing my reproductive organs of course scared me.. knowing I'd never kids... I wasn't worried at the time the doctor said 'I'm sorry but you require an operation to remove your ovaries and tubes." Phil wiped his eyes as he said "Oh boy.. that's a lot to take in.. For anybody to take in" A knock on the door. "Come in.." said Phil. As the door opened it was Davis, Lopez and Dixie, walked in and closed the door. "We had no idea.." "You don't blurt it out in conversation." said Lopez.. Phil was sitting on the desk and passed over the files to Ayda who said "When I was first diagnosed, I got everything in order. Even when I went into remission, you'll know how easy it can come back. With a 50% chance, you take life and just live it.. I was still working, underwent chemo whilst at work and never took a day off. During that time lost half of my family in a bus crash, the other lot in a building fire.. Since then, I've been being the only one in my family to survive.. So its been hell hard, but that's what being tough is all about" As it was getting late Phil said "We need to shut down for the night and go home. I'll deal with Mr Pitt in the morning." everyone left Phil's office as Ayda stayed behind. "You have everything in order. You've paid every cent of everything you own. Take tonight and go out for a drink." As Phil left, Ayda put her papers in her office draw and she went home. Phil got home from a taxi ride, Phil went straight to bed. The next morning Phil got up and showered, had breakfast and went into work with Dixie. They were all sitting in the main desk area, when Terry said "Has anyone seen Ayda? She's late this morning.." Phil said "No.." just as the phone rang, Phil answered it "Hello, The Firm Phil Purcell speaking.. Ah hello Mr Pitt.. You came to a decision.. Well that works for everyone. I'll have the papers sent over. Alright bye.." Phil hung up the phone and said "At least that's over." Phil handed the papers over to Lopez and he signed them off as he put them in the fax machine. Another phone call, this time Terry answered it. "Hello, Terry Davis Legal. Oh, ok. thank you. No i'll tell the others..No thank you for calling." Terry hung up the phone and said "That was the hospital. Ayda's been there since late last night." "Oh no.." "They're running tests, they said to pop in later. She had her files in a folder with her when it happened.." "What did she do?" "She fainted after taking chemo medication last night. She was in respite at the time working with a client, they took her to hospital, they left she's still there." "Ah of course.." another phone call. "Phil Purcell Legal.. Mr Pitt. it was faxed to you... You changed your mind again did you? Oh shut up you fossil. You never cared about your wife. Go around again and I will personally charge you with wasting not only my time but the legal departments time as well. Mr Pitt, if you are on your 5th wife its time to stop letting your cock make those decisions, a boy dates someone he likes but it takes a man to marry that woman he fell in love with. yes I am furious with you.. you are a waste of resources. goodbye Mr Pitt." Phil slammed the phone down as he said "Shred the files.. I'd move, but my leg locked." Dixie nodded and grabbed the Pitt-file and she shredded it. The group then had the idea to suspended taking any business for the next three days, as they caught up on paperwork. It wasn't until 3pm another call from the hospital came this time more foreboding then the last. Phil put the phone down and said "Ayda's in intensive care. She's refused anymore medical treatment. They're making her comfortable, giving her morphine." Phil looked down and wiped his eyes as he said "They said they don't think she'll survive the night. We need to get down there and be by her side. We're the only family she's got left.." they all nodded as they were about to leave Phil said "Can someone carry me down those stairs? I hate having to use these crutches all the time.." everyone laughed as Lopez said "When do you get off of them?" "In a few weeks. Hopefully. Dislocating it for a third time wasn't my idea of a fun time.." "Seeing you get sedated wasn't either.." "It's not my fault alright. It wouldn't go back in and then my body had enough and it made me pass out..waking up in a recovery room isn't what you call fun.." "At least the only thing you had done was the relocation, they used a drug to relax the muscles so they put it back in when you were out cold.." "Whose decision was that.." as Davis lifted up Phil. "Yours actually. You said 'someone knock me out. my leg feels like its on fire and I cant handle it..'.. So that was on you.." Phil rolled his eyes as the group went to the car and drove to the hospital. When they got there they all walked in and to the ICU. "You guys must be the guys from 'The Firm". I'm Doctor Linda Kennedy." "This is Terry, Dixie, Phil and Lopez. What's the situation?" "She's having some tests done, so you have to wait out here, but when she was brought in she had her medical instructions with her. To contact the firm, any idea why?" "She lost her family years ago, and she considered us her family. She signed something a few years ago to allow someone power of attorney, just in case she couldn't." Linda looked at the file and said "I see that." "Dr Kennedy, if you don't mind me asking, what happened? When we left for the night she was ok, she said she was busy and then we got that call in the morning saying she was here." "The first tests came back inconclusive and every test we've ran since has come back negative. She was in remission for some time, her cancer came back and she refused to treat it the second time. She took left over cancer medication from her previous treatment." Phil looked and said "Are you allowed to do that? Is that even safe?" Linda looked and said "Cancer drugs all lose potency, by the time she took it, it was out of date. But still worked. Every type of cancer drug needs to be taken in a safe environment. She did that, she took it in a safe environment, but she fainted. When she was brought in her heart rate was low and she was sweating beyond belief. We brought her here to the ICU, because she refused anymore treatment. We are making her comfortable, but there are no guarantees." Phil looked down as he said "Thank you Doc.." Linda nodded and said she'd come back out again with news. "How does this happen.. I mean one day you're healthy the next you're fighting for your life.." Phil looked up and said "I never told anyone this, but as a kid in the cadets, someone with a weapon came into the compound and started shooting up the joint, my friend Jake and I were with 5 other people locked in the housing barracks, he was talking to me and told me that for years he'd been fighting cancer. He had leukaemia. He lied on his application and told the army he was fine. He looked at me and said to me 'this is my last fight..' and the next thing I see him do his load his sidearm, he went over to the door and stood and shouted, it was like the entire event happened in unison, he fired his weapon and so did Jake. He somehow shot the guy in the head, Jake was shot in the chest. He collapsed backward into my arms, and I just remember holding his wound.." "Did he survive?" "Nah.. No.. he didn't. the bullet ripped apart his chest and he died before they opened him up." "I've never heard you discuss your time in the cadets.." "Because of that. Jake and I were friends for years. Having your best friend die in your arms is tragic, but his family knew that he was doing his duty.. I vowed never to talk about it, until now." Dixie then said "I'm always asked if I have a relationship with you. And my answer is yes. We've dated for years." Lopez said "Am I missing something? You two together? not married?" "Yes we aren't married (a lie they were).. We enjoy a relationship." Phil stood up and got his crutches as a doctor walked past. "Hey Doc?" The doctor turned and said "Here." Phil passed the crutches to the doctor and said "A month on crutches is enough for me. I've been doing physio non-stop for this past month and my leg has never felt better." The doctor nodded and said "Thank you.. I think.." the doctor walked away confused as Linda came out of Ayda's room. "Ayda would like to see you now." Everyone stood up and Phil walked in last and he closed the door. "I see you gave up the crutches.." said Ayda weakly. Phil laughed and said "Yeah I did.." They all started talking and they were smiling and talking about times Ayda was working for the entire group. She then said "Its been an amazing time, working with you all. You all showed me how justice was served and how each of you treated someone with nowhere else to go. Working in an environment like law shows justice can be served by those who care enough to do it." as Ayda's breathing slowed down and her sentences shorter she then said "Its been an honour being your...........friend.." Ayda drew her last breath as the machine beeped the death line. Everyone's heads went down and Davis was crouching on the floor. Phil went outside to get his breath. A few hours later they were preparing for her funeral. They read her final wishes, which was to be cremated and her ashes spread over the city. They spread her ashes over the city a few days later and they gathered to talk about retiring her office. They agreed to and so did the legal bar. Phil was sitting in his office and Dixie came in and sat down with him. "It brought up memories didn't it?" "Dixie.. She knew. All those years, she knew we were married." "So? If she knew she obviously didn't tell anyone." "Seems like she loved us both. She cared..." "She was truly special.." said Dixie as Phil stood up and looked out the window and it was raining. TRIVIA * NOTHING IN THIS EDIT IS REAL AND IS A WORK OF FICTION * Ayda's real life actor also died of cancer and had to be written out of the show Category:The Firm